Dreams Cannot Hold Reality
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: **Inspired by "A Dream is Your Reality in Your Head" by mandymld** There is a fine line between reality and dreams, but when someone becomes convinced of a dream, it is a harsh wake up call to reality. AH (Mentions of child abuse, and suicide, not for Sam fans)


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. This is for amusement purposes only.

Summary: There is a fine line between reality and dreams, but when someone becomes convinced of a dream, it is a harsh wake up call to reality. AH

Pairings: Liason, Luckily, mentions of imaginary Jasam

Inspired by "A Dream is Your Reality in Your Head" by mandymld. Her story was good, and I loved it. I wanted to do my own version of it, and this is what happened.

Author's Note: This is in response to hate that I received on twitter from a Jasam fan who felt that Liason should never had happened, and said it just didn't make sense. Liason has a longer history than Jasam does, to devalue one couple—and attack a person over a show—doesn't make your couple shine brighter. Respect others, and that they have the right to like something that you don't. I am not so insecure about a television couple that I have to constantly dog someone in order to make myself feel better. And this goes to a few Liasons, too. It's a television show. Do I like what they did to Elizabeth to prop up that couple? No, I don't, but shows don't always go the way we want. That's why we have fanfiction, and this is why I am writing in my opinion what the show should have done all those years ago.

Warning: If you are a Jasam fan, this story is not for you! This is a clearly Liason ensemble story that features Sam, and Sam paints a very tragic figure here. I always thought Sonny and Sam could have been a big couple, if they hadn't turned her into Brenda 2.0, but I also could have seen them take a very dark turn. This is the dark turn, the worst possibility for Sam if she had stayed with Sonny. I do believe Sam has truly changed on the show, but recent difficulties with Jasam stans who can't stand if someone even mentions liking Liason (not all Jasam fans are like this, I know) on twitter, and watching old GH videos from 2007 era have my Sam hatred burning anew. If you don't like it…why are you here? Honestly, like stay in your sandbox. I don't go on Jasam stories, and make negative remarks because I respect their right to like who they do. I expect the same consideration in return.

Liasons don't be discouraged by the beginning! Nothing is what it seems!

* * *

 **Dreams Cannot Hold Reality**

 **By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly**

The last thing Samantha Morgan remembered was sitting in the chilling cold snow, clutching at her stomach swollen with child, and praying for a miracle. Black dots danced in front of her vision, and she told herself that Jason would find her. He always did. He always saved her, and came back to her. They were soul mates, and fated to be. The world melted away into blackness, and then suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. She was warm, feeling a blanket wrapped around her, and the faint beep of a heart monitor luring her back to consciousness. Her eyes felt heavy, too heavy to lift, and she choked out the word help, and heard someone give a strangled gasp before the sound of something glass shattering to the floor.

"Someone get the doctor!" Someone yelled.

"Sam? Sam, are you awake?" It was her mother's voice, bidding her to wake the rest of the way up. It took several moments, and a lot of effort, but Sam managed to open her eyes. Something felt off though Sam couldn't put her finger exactly on what was wrong, right away. She tried to shove herself up, but couldn't quite manage it. "Here. Let me help get your bed adjusted."

Sam's dry lips parted, and a silent thanks fell off of them. She felt the part of the bed behind her back lift upward slowly inch by inch, and that uncomfortable feeling increased. Her skin felt too tight like it was someone else's, and her insides throbbed, aching like she had been beaten. It was then that Sam realized what was causing the sense of wrongness, and her heart stopped inside of her chest.

Her stomach was flat.

"My baby? Mom, where is my baby?" Sam croaked, her quaking hands grasping at the hospital gown. Her stomach was flat, without a single trace of her pregnancy, and her panic rose to incredible heights. Her brown eyes darted towards her mother, swimming with tears and questions.

"Sweetheart, your baby is fine," Alexis said, grasping Sam's hand. She gave it a light, and comforting squeeze. "Sonny is watching over little Laurel, and—"

"What?" Sam said, her face twisted with confusion. "Why would Michael be watching her? And who named her Laurel? Her name was supposed to be Scout!"

Alexis pulled back, and tossed a concerned look at Dr. Drake.

Patrick nodded, before he stepped forward. "Sam, it's alright to be a little disoriented and confused. You've been in a coma for quite some time. How about we ask a few questions, and figure out what you do remember and go from there?" He asked, patiently.

"Patrick, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in California with Robin?" Sam asked, her voice rough as if her trachea had been scraped raw with sandpaper. Alexis poured her a glass of water, and helped her take a sip of it through the straw. Water had never felt or tasted so good as it did in this moment.

Patrick pulled back from where he was reading, and checking her vitals. "Robin and I are divorced, Sam."

"But you got remarried," Sam pointed out, weakly.

"No, that's never happening," he said, sharply. "Now we need to ask you a few questions."

Sam wanted to point out that it had already happened, but the forbidding expression on his face made her bite her tongue. Her temples throbbed, like it had been smashed into a brick wall, and she took a long, deep breath. There was something off with everything, and for the life of her Sam couldn't see it. She was too focused on herself, and wondering where Jason was. She needed Jason, right now. Why wasn't he here, instead of her mother? Why wasn't he taking care of their child? And why had no one mentioned Danny? Sam didn't want to think about the possibility of him being near Elizabeth right now, because no matter how much Jason confessed he loved her, he didn't seem invested in them. Her insecurities heightened the more Jason was pulled into Elizabeth's drama with Franco, and she feared that the whole mystery behind what happened to Jake—the only thing that connected Elizabeth and Jason in her mind—would put them too close for her comfort. She had hoped the new baby would tie her and Jason together forever, but there was this knot of dread in the pit of her stomach like her entire world was going to come crashing down like a house of cards.

"Fine," Sam answered.

"What is the year?" Patrick asked.

"2017."

"Good. Do you know your full name?"

"Samantha Anne Morgan." There was a long pause, so long that she looked up to see the expression of shock and worry that flashed across her mother's face, and the consternation that passed across Patrick's. Frustration boiled white hot in her gut, and the line of tension that ran along her spine snapped. "What? What is wrong with you two? That's my name. I'm Mrs. Samantha Anne Morgan, married to Jason Morgan, and I have a son Danny with him, and my daughter whom I would like to get to actually hold!"

Another beat of silence. "Honey," Alexis started, gently, "I think you are a little confused. You aren't married to Jason. Elizabeth is married to Jason, and—"

"Why would say that?" Sam raged, upset. The mere mention of the other woman sent her into a red hazed anger, and the only reason that she didn't take her revenge was because everyone seemed to love the sweet Sam act. Also, if Elizabeth wanted to, she had plenty of leverage on Sam's past misdeeds to wreck her life. She never knew why the nurse had never used it, but it was left Sam with an extra caution when dealing with her. "You know that Jason and I married, mom. You know that we have worked so hard to get back together, especially after Saint Elizabeth lied about Jason's identity for seven months! You know how hard it was on us that Jason didn't remember his past, and I had to help him remember! I had to rebuild my family and my life that Nicolas and Elizabeth tried to steal! Why would lie and say that Jason is with that whore?"

Patrick's face flushed red, and his hands curled into fists at his side. He glared at Sam like she was insect underneath his shoe, and then he shot a severe glance Alexis way. "I suggest you get Kevin Collins in on this ASAP, and find yourself a different neurologist while you are at it. I can handle a lot of things, but this…this is not one of them," he told her, his tone harsh and he turned on heel marching out of the room.

Sam shifted, uncomfortably. She didn't understand why Patrick was so horrible to her. While their engagement dissolved, they had parted on relatively good terms. "Mom…" She asked, a bit more hesitant and cautious than before. "What is going on?"

Alexis opened her mouth, then closed it on a sigh. "You just rest, sweetie, and I'm going…going to see about a new doctor," she told her daughter, with a heavy stone settling in the pit of her stomach. She could barely stand to look at Sam right in this moment, unable to comprehend all that she had done, but she had only recently discovered that Sam was her daughter thanks to Julian Jerome. She felt that she owed it to Sam to see her through this troubling time, no matter what her personal feelings were.

Sam stared at the door that shut behind her mother, with narrowed eyes. What was going on? And where was Jason?

* * *

Emily Spencer was coming in for her for her son Aiden's first year check-up when she saw Patrick storming through the halls with a thunderous look upon her face. Figuring it had something to do with Robin, she shifted her dark haired blue eyed baby on her hip and approached him. "Patrick, what's wrong?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. This recent year with all the crazy drama hadn't left either one of them enough time to socialize, and actually spend time together like they used to.

Patrick twisted towards her, relief crossed his face and he shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Well, this certainly saves me a phone call," he said, with heavy sigh. "Emily, there is something you need to know. Sam woke up from her coma."

Emily blinked, her heart tightened in her chest at the mention of Sam Corinthos. It brought back horrible memories of what the other woman did, driven to the edge by Sonny's infidelities and Carly's machinations. She pitied the other woman, but that didn't mean that Emily didn't believe she wasn't complicit in what happened. Sam made choices—bad ones—that she and her children were paying for. "Alright, but I'm sure what that has to do with me exactly," she said, slowly. "Shouldn't you be informing Alexis, Sonny or Michael? Or even Mac. The police commissioner will want to know, and the district prosecutor, too. The only reason Sam hasn't been charged yet is because of her coma."

"Alexis was in the room," Patrick said, with a shake of his head. "And it's not about you. It's about Elizabeth and Jason. I think they need to know and right away."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, with frank concern. While Sam was married to Sonny, she had never been close to Elizabeth or Jason, at all. There were passing moments where they encountered one another, like when Sonny invited everyone over for dinner, and the dark haired woman barely spoke a word to anyone. Instead, she watched them—Lucky and Emily, Elizabeth and Jason—with a cold look that just said, _Why_ _do you get to be happy? Why do you get to be happy when Sonny and I can't?_ That accusing stare was why after a while Lucky and Emily stopped going because it frankly left her uncomfortable.

"Look, I know that this is toeing the line of patient confidentiality, but after what Sam did to her own child…" Patrick trailed off, tunneling his fingers through his hair.

"That wasn't her entire fault, Patrick. Sam was never mentally stable after Courtney attempted to poison her to save Carly and Sonny's relationship, and Sonny didn't help things by marrying her only to cheat on her with Carly over and over again," Emily pointed out, with a frown. She remembered how Courtney had lashed out against Sam during a drugged haze, blaming her for everything under the sun, and had attempted to 'put things right' by poisoning the brunette with a lethal combination of LSD and arsenic. Apparenlty, Courtney didn't want to be remembered as a Carly wannabe, but as a Heather Webber wannabe. Thankfully, Elizabeth had been coming to drop off brownies to Sonny for allowing Jason some time off and knew the basic medical training. It was just enough to keep Sam alive until the paramedics arrived. That was only the tip of the iceberg of Sam's problems. "I mean, it doesn't excuse what Sam did—nothing could excuse that—but it does explain it."

"Your compassion for people who don't deserve it is one of your better qualities, but right now, you might want to forgo it with Sam. As wrong as Sonny and Carly were, Sam made a choice to stop taking her medicine which left her incredible unstable. That was her choice made out of disregard for anyone else, especially Adela," Patrick countered, folding his arms over his chest. "From what I just witness in that hospital room, I'm not convinced that Sam is going to go back on her medicine willing and I'm afraid that means that Elizabeth and Jason are in danger."

Trepidation darted down Emily's spine, and she looked at Patrick with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked, hugging her son tighter to her. Little Aiden was completely unaware of what was going on, and was chewing on the ear of her monkey stuffed animal.

"Sam…Sam thinks that she is married to Jason."

"Sam thinks what?" Emily asked, her brows rose in surprise. A short hysterical laugh burst forth from Emily's lips at the sheer absurdity of the notion. Jason couldn't stand from the get go, and the feeling was likewise. Jason even threatened Sam after the woman watched Jake get kidnapped, and said nothing for reasons beyond any of their understanding. She even went as so far to tell Elizabeth that now she knew what it was like to feel pain. When she was confronted with her actions, she used her illness as a cop out. The only reason that Jason hadn't killed Sam was because of Sonny, and her daughter. It made absolutely no sense for Sam to think she was married to Jason.

"While in a coma, she has apparently concocted this whole world inside her head and have convinced herself that it is the reality, not the dream," Patrick told them, with a weary and grim expression on her face. "She is so convinced that it's true that when even implied that it wasn't, she got very angry and very upset. Her obsession for Sonny has somehow transferred to Jason because whatever dream world she made up, and trust me, when dealing with psychotics—speaking from personal experience with Lisa Niles—this is a very, very bad thing."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jason walked out of the elevator, hand in hand. Two matching silver bands set upon their ring fingers—his more masculine version without a jewel and hers slimmer, dainty with a red fragment of that glass he had brought her back from Italy formed into a diamond cut. She gave him the brightest smile, her blue eyes filled with love and adoration for the man next to her. They had been married for ten years, but had been together for twelve. There had many ups and downs through it all, but their commitment to one another had been unshakable in the face of it all. "I can't believe we are going to renew our vows in Italy," she whispered, barely able to contain her excitement. They hadn't been able to go to Italy. Things had constantly cropped up, such as her pregnancy with Jake when they had intended to go for their honeymoon. Her blood pressure had been high, and flying was against the doctor's orders. "One more week! I can't barely wait!"

It had also been a personal choice to wait. Jason's job didn't leave a lot of room for "time off" so there vacations were small trips, and both of them had agreed that wanted a full month trip to Italy to explore and discover from their hearts' content. Since Sonny had handed over the business to Jason about a year and half ago, Jason had been working from the get go to get things in order and how to manage to get a month to himself. It was all thanks to Maximus Giambetti. He gave Jason his full support, and promised him safety in Italy. While Jason was away, Frank Corelli was holding down the fort only with Johnny O'Brien.

Jason smiled, his face softening in the way it did with only Elizabeth. "I can't wait to show you the light in Italy. It's different than anywhere else on the planet," he told her, running the pad of his thumb against the back of her hand.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip before she stood up on her tiptoes, giving him a slow tender kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around her back to pull her flush against him.

"Ugh," came a voice from nearby. "If the hospital board isn't going to vote on anything today, then I'm not needed. Besides, I'd rather not have my eyes burned to ashes by the PDA that goes around in these halls. Honestly, does no one know the meaning of decorum?"

"Tracy!"

Elizabeth and Jason broke apart to see Monica, Alan, and Tracy standing at the nurses' station. Monica was scowling at Tracy gave a haughty sniff in reply while Alan just sighed, heavily. "As usual Tracy, you spoiled the moment," Alan said, rubbing his tired eyes. He managed to pull back on his smile, and looked at the happy couple. "So what are you two up to today?"

"Nothing much," Jason replied, with a shrug of his shoulder.

"What a colorful and descriptive reply," Tracy said, with a cluck of her tongue.

"Tracy, if you have nothing nice to say…well, you never do so can you please just leave?" Monica said, giving her sister-in-law the stink eye.

"Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll just go home to the mansion," Tracy said, shortly.

"Don't you mean Monica's mansion?" Alan couldn't resist. Even after all these years when they all lived in relatively peaceful co-existence, Tracy would still get her feather's ruffled by that comment.

Tracy sneered before she marched off towards the elevators without a good-bye.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Same old Tracy."

"Yes, same old Tracy. Sometimes, I wish we could get a newer one, but from what the experts say we are decades away from personality transplants," Alan quipped, with a good natured grin.

"Oh, please, you both wouldn't change Tracy for the world," Elizabeth smiled, with a fond shake of her head.

"No, we wouldn't," Monica admitted, with a put upon sigh even as the corners of her mouth twitched with a smile, "but that doesn't stop me from wishing that she came with a mute button."

Elizabeth snorted, and even Jason bit back a small smile.

Alan's eyes twinkled as he looked down at his wife. "And when I think even after all these years that I cannot love you even more you go and prove me wrong," he stated, with a fondness that only years of love could create. He gave Monica a gentle kiss before he looked back up at his son, and daughter-in-law. "So what are you two actually up to? Besides, nothing much?" He sent a humorous look at Jason who just sighed lightly.

"We are here to talk my grams. She expressed a want to go with us to Italy, but with her recent heart troubles, we weren't sure if she should go," Elizabeth said, with a wan smile. It had been scary when Audrey had the mild heart attack, but the older woman hadn't let that keep her down in the slightest. The next week she was back on her feet, helping Epiphany as the co-Head Nurse. "I know she'll still want to go, but I don't want the stress to worsen her condition."

"Do you imagine you could stop her?" Alan said, his eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't stand a chance. When she sets her mind to something, she is stubborn as a bull to persuade otherwise," Elizabeth said, with a light shrug of her shoulders. "That's why I was kind of hoping to run into you since you were her doctor, Monica. Maybe you can convince her that the stress would be too much. I mean, she just have a heart two weeks ago."

"Elizabeth, you are my daughter-in-law and I love you dearly, but if you think I'm going toe to toe with Audrey Webber then you are out of your mind," Monica told her, bluntly.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak again when a voice came from across the lobby.

"Jason? My Jason?!"

* * *

"Jason? My Jason?!" Sam could barely believe her eyes. The nurse was wheeling her to get a CATscan done when she spotted Princess Purity standing there with a tall muscular man. At first, she dismissed him as Franco with a sneer until he turned around and her heart stopped in her chest. Not just Jason, but Jason from before his accident. The same long aristocratic nose, and sharp blue eyes from before he had to plastic surgery. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Your Jason?" Jason's expression was wary, and he cautiously shielded Elizabeth with his body.

But Sam didn't care. It was his voice. His face. "How is this possible? The accident, and the plastic surgery—" Sam cut off, and her dark eyes lit up with realization. "Valentine had you hostage, didn't he? He must have taken over whatever operations Nicolas had when he died. The Jason that has been running around town, hasn't been you at all!" Her smile slipped off her face when she realized that meant her daughter wasn't Jason's, but she immediately shrugged off the thought. Jason was a good man, and would realize that she had been duped. He had agreed to be the father to her child with Sonny, he could surely see past this. "Oh, Jason, I'm so sorry! I should have known it wasn't really you. Something didn't feel quite right, but I kept telling myself that—"

Elizabeth stepped forward, nudging Jason's side with her elbow before she pinned Sam with a glower. "Sam, what are you talking about?" She asked, with a deep set frown on her face. Nicolas wasn't dead! As for Valentine Cassidine, he ran one of the most prestigious security companies in the world and was married to Anna Devane. She didn't understand the correlation between him, Nicolas and scheming to hold Jason hostage.

"You," Sam said, a sneer twisted on her lips. In her head, she was coldly polite, but in reality, Sam looked savage. She had to play this carefully because who knows what Elizabeth had been filling Jason's head with. No doubt she painted herself as some misunderstood martyr so he wouldn't look at her with disgust over keeping the "fake" Jason from his family. Sam just had to get him to see that could have easily been him, if Helena hadn't sent the double in his stead. That Elizabeth was the one out to trap him, and Sam was the only person that understood him unconditionally. "Jason, I can't believe it's really you. I mean, I having a hard time processing this. Where is the fake Jason? Is he already in police custody?"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"Elizabeth, I know that you're obsessed with Jason that you'd do anything to get him in your life, but—" Sam started in, but she didn't get to finish her tirade.

"Oh, my God, she just reached a whole new level of delusional," Elizabeth cut her off, her tone sharp and caustic. "The only one obsessed with anyone is you, Sam. I don't know what is going on through you head right now, but it needs to stop. Jason has never wanted anything to do with you period, and after what you did not even Sonny is willing to toss you a bone."

"What I've done?" Sam laughed, harshly. "You…acting like your little miss perfect. You lied and cheated and lied some more. Every single one of you babies have different father, and all those paternity scandals. Not to mention, you willing to lie to "fake" Jason—who could easily been the real Jason—about who he was in order to keep him with you. You think you have any right to sit here and try to judge me? Now, if you'll excuse me I'm trying to talk to my husband."

"Sonny isn't here, Sam," Jason said, with a cold and artic tone. He pressed his hand on the small of Elizabeth's back, and looked at her. "You know how Sam is, Elizabeth. She is having an episode—"

"I know Sonny isn't here, Jayson!" she said, with a whine. He didn't even really look at her. His eyes were more focused on Elizabeth, and Sam felt a stab of jealousy slam through her. "You're my husband. And they aren't lies! Just because Elizabeth pretends to sit on a high horse doesn't make it so. The whole town knows what kind of whor—"

"That will be quite enough," Alan interjected, sharply. "Nurse Amy please, escort the patient to receive her CATscan, and please make it without further incident."

"Yes, sir," Nurse Amy nodded, and began to push the wheelchair away.

"Dr. Quartermaine? No, no, you died of heart attack!" Sam stared at the older man, all the blood draining from her face. Did Helena have him, too? A horrible feeling rose within her chest as if the answer was right in front of her, but she couldn't see it. "No! No! This isn't right! This isn't right!"

Her eyes swung towards Elizabeth and Jason. She saw how closely they stood next to one another, how in tuned their bodies were to one another, and then to the wedding rings on their fingers. "No! No! It's not real! It's not real!" Sam hurtled herself out of the wheelchair, and towards Elizabeth. Her intent was to rip the bitch's hair out of her head. She had somehow duped Jason into marrying while Sam was in a coma. That was the only explanation.

Jason shoved Sam to the floor before she could even reach Elizabeth, and Sam howled as the orderlies held her down. She stared up viciously at Elizabeth's face, and it was the last thing she saw before she felt a pinch in the side of her neck, and the whole world went black.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his side, eyeing Sam's unconscious form with suspicion. "Are you alright?" He asked his wife, his hand tightening around her hip. He knew there were many dangers in life, but he would never get used to Elizabeth having to face any of them.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth reassured him, staring down at the brunette with a disturbed expression on her face. "I just…I knew that Sam had a mental break with reality, but this…" She shook her head side to side. "This is a helluva lot scarier than those other times. Even when Jake was kidnapped, I could see her something human in her, but now…now it's like a savage, and caged animal that knows nothing of compassion." Elizabeth ran her hands down her face, and turned her wide blue eyes towards Jason. "Why would she think that she's married to you? Why would she say all those horrible things about me?"

"I don't know, but I'm adding extra security," Jason told her, in low whisper.

"You afraid she'll manage to escape the hospital before the police can take her into custody?" Elizabeth asked, worriedly.

"Sam has done it before," Jason said, a worried frown upon his brow. "I'm not willing to risk it."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "Okay."

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed since police arrived on scene, and Mac asked to speak to Elizabeth and Jason alone after they had given their statements. Mac had ushered them into an office where Dr. Kevin Collins was waiting patiently, and as the two of them took a seat, Elizabeth broke the tense silence, "Dr. Collins?"

Mac and Kevin shared a look. Kevin sighed, heavily. "As you know Sam's had problems with differentiating thoughts from reality for quite some time. Even since Courtney Matthew's botched attempt on her life several years ago. Her latest—and worst—breakdown triggered by Sonny filing for divorce," Kevin commented, carefully. He had been treating Sam, and had told Sonny she needed a 24/7 care facility, but the man hadn't listen. He had a complete disregard when it came to Sam's care even before her latest break. "I need your helps lining up what happened afterwards. I know that Michael went to his father's apartment, and found Sam trying to drown Adela in the bathtub."

"Yes," Jason nodded, while Elizabeth shuddered in her seat. No amount of clinical explanations would ever be sufficient enough to explain why a mother would dare to hurt her own child.

"After that we know that Sam was distraught when she had realized what she had done, she attempt to commit suicide only to end up unconscious down in the ravine below the bridge she jumped from. That's where you two found her, yes?" Mac questioned, his brows furrowed. He had dealt with many harrowing cases, but this was one of the most knotted and tangled mess that he had ever dealt with.

"Yes. Jason and I were hiking. I needed pictures of the fresh now for the winter wonderland theme at the gallery, and we were about to head back up when we heard moaning," Elizabeth said, her stomach rolling uneasily. She didn't care for Sam, but the sight of her bloody and broken form at the base of the ravine was horrifying. It's a miracle that she and the baby had survived. "She wasn't coherent really. When we checked her out, we realized that she had gone into labor, and the paramedic wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes so we had to help Sam deliver the baby."

"After that they were both taken to the hospital, Sam slipped into a coma and Michael gained custody of his two sisters," Jason finished, wearily. His blue eyes were sharp as they looked at the Kevin. "Dr. Collins why does Sam think she is my wife?"

"I didn't get to speak to Sam for more than an hour before they came to get her CATscan," Kevin said, lightly.

"Were you able to come up with anything in that time?" Elizabeth asked, unsure of what he could divulge.

"It's a case of transference, I believe. Sam had spent so many years needing Sonny to be this man that she built him up to be, that when he finally proved he really wasn't by filing for the divorce, this psychotic episode occurred which ended with you two saving her life," Kevin explained, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Her obsessive nature for Sonny transferred for Jason. He is everything that Sonny isn't in Sam's eyes—loyal, kind, compassionate, and he saved her. Sam might have been not nearly coherent to speak to you down in that ravine, but your actions left an impression on her psyche."

"Could she be dangerous to my family?" Jason asked, his body tense.

"She could be," Kevin admitted, with an incline of his head. "Sam is running. Running from herself, running her responsibilities, and her actions in the reality. Her dream world is an escape that she built around Jason, and while in a coma, she didn't have anything that proved contrary to the fantasy she was weaving. She truly and utterly believes that world is real, and to her it is."

Elizabeth swallowed, harshly. "I can understand where Sam would transfer her feelings from Sonny onto Jason, but why is she painting me as a villain in her dream? She accused me of being a liar, and cheating, and apparently being a bit of slut."

"You are married to Jason. That ties you to him, and that connection is one that Sam needed to severe for her fantasy to be real. You were an object that was in her way, and a person that she was apparently envious of, so she had to destroy your character to feel secure in her dream world," Kevin explained, scratching at his chin before he released a sigh. "There other factors outside the pair of you that helped contribute to Sam's false reality. She had picked up bits and pieces from television that was on during her coma. Soap operas like _One Life to Live_ and _the Young and the Restless_ that the nurses watched while working. Also a disturbing storyline from that show _Blood & Sin."_

"Isn't that the show with James Franco where he was a reformed serial killer and ended up falling in love with someone he had hurt?" Elizabeth asked, her nose wrinkled.

"The very same. Comatose patients hear more than most people give them credit for so on top of nurse gossip, the television and Sam's own memories, she was able to weave quite a realistic place inside of her head," Kevin answered, a tad concerned. "Now that Sam is awake she is faced with a world that proves contrary to the one inside of her head. Her dream is crumbling, and crumbling fast, and she could be very desperate in keeping that dream alive and not facing the wakeup call."

"That why we wanted to speak to you both, and let you know about the situation. Now, we don't intend to let Sam get anywhere near your family. The second she gets a clean bill of health, she is to be shipped off to the prison where she is going to be tried for child neglect, child endangerment, and attempted murder, but I wanted to let you all to know to be cautious," Mac told the married couple, his expression very serious. "Sonny has people inside my police force. You know this and I know this, and they helped Sam escaped back when she watched Jake get kidnapped."

"I remember," Jason said, shortly. Sam didn't reappear until after Sonny had convinced Elizabeth and Jason to drop the charges. Now, Jason wished he hadn't given in so easily to Sonny's demands. "We'll be alright, and we appreciate the warning. Thanks."

* * *

Sam awoke groggily to the noise of her hand cuffs being undone, and she squinted at the person standing over her. "Sonny?" She groaned out, her brows furrowed into a knot. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here," Sonny told her, looking much older than she remembered. "I've got a plane, passport and money ready for you. But we have to get you out of here. I bribed the officers, but they can't turn a blind eye forever, especially without alerting Jason."

"Jason?" Sam whimpered, rising off of the bed. "Where is Jason? I need to see him?"

"You can't do that," Sonny told her, confused. "There isn't time. Come on—"

As soon as Sonny turned his back, Sam lunged forwards using the IV stand to knock him over the head and the mob boss dropped like a sack of potatoes. Sam knelt down shakily, and pulled the gun from his waistband. "Sorry, Sonny. I don't know what you get out of trying to get me to leave the country, but I am not leaving without Jason. He's everything to me, and I can't lose him again," Sam whispered, softly to herself and stepped over his body. She peered out of her room, and gave a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone around. She hurried down the hallway towards the staircases, only to stop short when Rebecca Shaw came around the corner with Jake Webber. Her blood boiled at the sight of the little brat that was proof of how Jason betrayed her, and part of her felt a hint of satisfaction when Rebecca looked at her with fear in her eyes.

Lucky had just picked up the kids, and Emily was watching Jake until Elizabeth and Jason got done speaking to Dr. Collins. She felt true fear spike into her heart when she saw Sam standing there with a gun. The gun in the crazy woman's hand quivered, and it was an action that did not go unnoticed by Emily. Emily put herself in front of her nephew, and glared harshly at the brunette standing there. "Back off, Sam," Emily stated, her voice quaking ever so slightly.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You aren't the one in charge here," she stated, raising the gun. She held it steady on the Emily, and drew in a deep harsh breath. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I am not going to let you ruin my life. You have to be that Rebecca Shaw woman. That con woman working with the people who really took Jason and placed the fake on in my life—" She started to walk forward much to Emily's alarm.

"You are insane!" Emily growled. "Jason is not your husband, Sam! He never was!"

"Jason and I married each other years ago! We always love each other and have come back together despite how much that bitch Elizabeth tried to stop it. That brat is nothing more than a mistake!" She jabbed the gun viciously towards Jake, and Emily knew she had to do something fast or Sam would get violent.

Emily kept Jake behind her, and took a step backwards. "You are so crazy, I can't believe that you haven't been locked in Shadybrooke before now! Sonny is your husband, Sam, and probably the one that you free out of misplaced guilt!"

Sam's nose wrinkled, puzzled. "Sonny and I? Married? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Sonny married when you got pregnant Sam! You do remember your daughter, Adela?" Emily stated, scathingly. She was trying to usher Jake through the nearby doors as subtly as possible so he could run far away Sam before things got bad.

Sam shuddered, as if physically struck by the name. All the blood seemed to drain out of her face, and her dark eyes went so wide that they nearly bugled out of her skull. Her head shook back and forth, and her mouth forming words that came out choked and broken. "No. No. No. I-I don't know what kind of game that you are playing, but you aren't going to get into my head!" Sam nearly shouted, her voice raw with pain and agony.

"Sam, you can walk away from this," Emily promised, shakily as she swung the gun about wildly. "All you have do is let Jake go. I'll go with you as a hostage, but please don't hurt him, okay? You were horrified by what you did to Adela, you wouldn't knowingly put another child through that. Please, just let him walk away."

The gun dipped downward, and there was a horrified epiphany that filled Sam's dark eyes. Sam remembered, she remembered carrying her daughter to the bathroom for a bath. She remembered her child smiling up at her right before she shoved her underneath the water and a horrified scream ripped up Sam's throat. She raised the gun back up, unable to handle the truth that her fractured mind would not allow her to forget again.

She pulled the trigger, and a loud crack echoed down the hallway.

Sam fell to the floor dead.

* * *

The fallout of Sam's suicide had affected a lot of people.

Sonny was arrested for his attempt to help Sam escaped, and none of his pleas got through to Jason who had finally washed his hands of the other man. Michael, Morgan, and Jocelyn had to bury their mother on a cloudy day, and few were in attendance for her funeral. Bobbie sold the diner and quit the hospital feeling that it was time to leave Port Charles. She took Jocelyn with her, and offered her grandsons a place to stay if they ever needed to get away.

Nicolas recovered from his gunshot wound, and helped Alexis with Sam's funeral. He may not have liked Sam, but he did care for his aunt. Alexis was grieving the child that she never really got to be a mother to, and after the coffin was buried six feet deep, Nicolas spirited Alexis off to his home in Greece away from all the media speculation and paparazzi.

Emily had needed much therapy after witnessing Sam's suicide first hand. She also did group sessions with Jake, who had nightmares after what happened to him, and thankfully, it seemed they would recover, too.

Jason and Elizabeth finally went to Italy. The beautiful country a reprieve from all the hardship of the last few weeks, and their family was doing better than ever.

* * *

END OF STORY! Hope you all enjoyed! :D

This was supposed to be a full-length story, but I just didn't have time to do it. However, I didn't want to throw it all away, either. I did enjoy writing it, but my drive for it eventually just faded away. So I edited into a one-shot. It was always going to end with Sam's suicide, but she was supposed to originally kidnap Jake, and Elizabeth was the one who was supposed to talk Sam down. When Sam remembered attempting to drown her own child, she took her own life. **If anyone wants to take this idea and make a full length story of it, then just PM me**

Author's Note: I'm not a psychologist. I just took a class in high school, so my account of Sam's illness is mostly pseudo-psychology. I don't know Sam's middle name, so I made one up. Call it creative license. Also, despite what it looks like Sam isn't a villain here. She may not be a likeable character, but I don't see her as a villain in this piece, but rather as a tragic character that got broken down by the indifferences of her husband, her mistakes, and just couldn't find herself again.

The TVs Show: Obviously the soaps are real shows, but "Blood & Sin" is made up. I made it up to explain Franco's presence and how it contributed to Sam's fantasy world.

Alternate History: Elizabeth and Jason got together when she came back into town after having Cameron. Instead of hiding from their feelings then they confronted them and the issues that tore them apart before. With a newfound strength and a stable relationship, the two started dating. This resulted in Sonny not being able to pass off his responsibility to Sam and their child, and actually have to own up to it and take care of them. This pissed Carly off, and she divorced Sonny. Feeling depressed, Sonny ended up marrying Sam shortly afterward because Sam seemed to worship the ground he walked on, and he liked that, but it didn't give him fulfillment like his relationship with Carly had. He was going to split up with Sam after the baby was born, but Courtney had got it into her head that Sam was ruining her family. Courtney attempted to poison a pregnant Sam, causing her to go into premature labor. Elizabeth Webber found her, and got her help in time. Sam survived, and the baby Adela had a rocky start, she survived, too. Sam was never the same after the poison, the effects leaving her with cognitive problems and hormonal imbalance. Courtney was arrested, and charged, sent away to an asylum because while Sonny didn't want her in prison, he couldn't let her get away with that. Sonny felt guilty for Sam's condition, and stayed married to her all these years, despite his on and off affair with Carly. Sam was bitter about her life, knowing about Sonny's affair with Carly, but too proud to divorce him. As long as she had the wedding ring, she had something over Carly in her eyes, but she was jealous of the happiness she saw in other couples. Even to the point that she wished them pain, and had watched Jake get kidnapped. Of course, Sonny said Sam wasn't responsible for her actions, but in reality, Sam's mind was quite clear during that event. She just was vindictive enough to want to see another person suffer simply because she was unhappy. Eventually, Sonny couldn't handle it anymore and asked Sam for a divorce in January 2017 despite Sam being pregnant with their second child. This caused Sam's recent mental break. Sam felt like she has to punish and destroy the life that she had with Sonny, and attempted to harm her own child. Realizing what she had done, Sam was horrified, and could not forgive herself. She tried to commit suicide, but failed. Elizabeth and Jason saved her, and after that is the present time of the story.

RRs are appreciated.


End file.
